Ghost the Spycheck Nazi
Ghost(Steam Profile ) is a newer regular-ish player at Darkspin. She will change her name often (typically to Touhou character names. She just can't make up her mind.) Most call her Ghost, though, since it was her original name. Her favorite classes are the Medic, Heavy, Spy, and Pyro. She doesn't really care much for hats, unless she needs one so one of her classes doesn't look just plain stupid with some cheap all-class hat. One of her friends ,ApocalypseEmo, found Darkspin, and she decided to play on the server, even though she didn't care much for the map it usually played on (mario_kart, and its other versions.) After a while, she got well aquainted with the people on the server, and soon became a regular player. She is now a well-respected micspammer and player. She has decided to nickname herself the "Typo Queen" due to her extremely frequent rate of making typos. Some have even heard her voice, and find it be cute or adorable, much like her personality, though she herself views it as shrill. She is(and will always be,) a very big fan of the freeware game "Yume Nikki", and its fangames, such as "Yume 2kki ", "LcdDem ", and ".flow ". She does not take unconstructive critisizm of these games very well from other people. She could talk about the games all day long, nonstop, if she wished. She adores them with a passion. Most of her spray images (And micspams at times) are from any of these, but nobodoy really gets what their source is, save for Plasma. She doesn't really care about this, and does it anyway, since it's fun to confuse other players that haven't heard of the games. She also plays other games, such as Shoot Many Robots, Fable (But really prefers the first one,) Tribes:Ascend, the Binding of Isaac, Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Adores Dedede as well,) and, on very rare occasions, when her friends are on them, Terraria and Minecraft. Ghost can be a very kind person, and loves to make new friends. She is, however, at times quite shy and quiet. It's not very easy to make her angry. It's just as difficult, if not more, to troll her, and appears to have some supernatural resistance to it. As of now, nobody has found what makes her upset easily. Even if she does just so happen to become mad, she hasn't in any case, raged, or ragequitted. Instead, she will try to calm herself down as soon as possible (she wishes other people would do this, too.) She never likes it when people fight, and downright despises drama. If there is an argument, she will at times try to break it up, even if she does know that it will not work. She plays Team Fortress 2 with quite a bit of strategy. She thinks out a lot of her situations, and comes up with clever and witty solutions. She is also like this when chatting, so it's not easy to outsmart her, either way. At times, a friend of hers, who as well typically goes under Touhou names, will visit on her account. Not as much is known about her. Quotes "IN AMERICA" "Ded." "Wha...?" "Owie." "Mukyuun..." Past Experiences *Her friends ApocalypseEmo, Badass R-Volt, and Etna, were banned on one of the servers she used to be a regular on; Goatville. Driven speechless by this event and drama, she left Goatville, never to return. Recently, Volt, Etna, and Emo were unbanned, and she now commonly visits the server again, and once more enjoys it as much as DarkSpin. Category:Players